The Shadow Team
by FlamingWolfGirl
Summary: A mystrious team comes out of no where and challenges the Bladebreakers to a life threating battle. Will they accept? And who is this girl that claims to be Kai's sister?
1. Chapter 1

**Flaming- "Hey you guys, this is the story I was talking about. You know the one with Tai…."**

**Tai- "That's me!"**

**Kai- "I can't believe you posted this…."**

**Flaming- "Why is there something wrong with it?"**

**Kai- "No you will just lose your 3 reviews… what a shame the only 3!"**

**Flaming- (Glaring) "You don't have to rub it in!" tackles him to the floor.**

**Tai- "Well this is my story, please read it while I calm these two down. Enjoy!"**

Chapter 1 Meet my Sister 

It was a sunny day in Japan; everyone was happy and was having a good day… NOT! Truth be told, it was just the opposite it was a stormy day and no one was happy. Even Kai wasn't, he sat down in the dojo with his friends with a grim expression on his usually motionless face. In his hand he held a letter he had received early that morning.

"Dear Bladebreakers," Kai read aloud, "You have be invited to a beybattle. This battle will take place a week from now. Be prepared for the final battle of your lives. If you turn the offer down there will be several punishments. Yours Truly, The Shadows."

"Well that's not threatening," Ray pointed out sarcastically.

"Really? I thought it was," Tyson replied stupidly.

"He was being sarcastic Tyson," Max told his ignorant friend.

"Oh, I knew that," Tyson stated.

"No you didn't," Kenny correct.

"So," Tyson continued.

"You guys! We're getting off the subject. Do you have any idea who these bladers are?" Kai questioned, and was then answered by the silence, "They are the most ruthless bladeing team in the world. They will tear you and your beyblade to shreds. Plus they battle differently, it's worse than street bladeing."

There was now a shocked silence that entered the room. Each blader, expect one, knew that this could not be good.

"Oh come on you guys, we are the world champions no one can defeat us. We are the best," Tyson bragged in his usual cocky tone.

"Tell them that when our beyblades turn to dust," Kai remarked fed up with this 'We are the best' stuff.

"So I guess were in need of some training," Ray concluded.

"That exactly what I'm talking about," Kai continued, "Kenny, could you do me a favor and dial these numbers while we get started?"

"Sure Kai, but may I ask why?" Kenny answered.

"Trust me Kenny, we need as much help as we can get," Kai reassured as he lead the Bladebreakers to the backyard for some serious training.

"Hello?" a kind voice answered.

"Yes this is Kenny, from the Bladebreakers. And we were wondering if you could come over and help us train?" Kenny stated nervously.

"Wow, you guy must be really desperate to call random numbers," the person on the other end mentioned with amazement.

"Oh, it's not that. Kai gave me this number," Kenny said with a little annoyance at the comment.

"He did! Oh, ok I'll be there ASAP (As Soon As Possible)," whoever it was remarked.

"Ok great, bye," Kenny replied, as he was just about to hang up.

"Wait! Where am I suppose to meet you all?" the voice panicked.

"Oh, sorry, you can meet us at Tyson's house," Kenny stated sheepishly.

"Ok, bye," the person hung up.

"Ok Kai, I did what you asked me to do," Kenny explained when he came back out.

"And what did they say?" Kai quizzed curiously.

"Oh they said they would be here as fast as they could," Kenny reported.

"Good," Kai sighed thinking how fast that would be.

"Ok this is the place," she told herself as she looked up from the map.

She walked up to the door and an old man answered, the girl blinked surprised to see the man but stayed silent.

"Hey dog, how's it going?" Tyson's grandfather laughed at her confused expression.

"Uh, yeah, I was called here for some reason. And well… I'm here," she explained nervously to the older man.

"Oh ok, I see, they're in back," he motioned to the yard.

"Ok, thank you," she replied remembering her manners.

In the backyard Kai was talking to the others about training. Suddenly Kai stopped in the middle of a sentence and looked up to see girl around 13 entering the yard. "Mission accomplished," she smirked, "I've always wanted to say that."

All the Bladebreakers turned to see who the intruder was. It was a teenage girl with shoulder length brown hair, with beautiful silver eyes to match. "Hello gentlemen," she laughed at their faces over the comment she made.

"Kai, who is this girl?" Tyson asked wondering whom the strange female was.

"She's my sister," Kai mumbled.

It was true if you looked closely their eyes match exactly. But that was the only way you could tell that they were ever related. Kai walked up to her and gave her a hug; after all it had been awhile since they had seen each other. This shocked the Bladebreakers, Kai giving someone a hug, since when.

"Now I've seen everything," Tyson remarked still blown away by the sudden change in attitude.

With that little comment, Kai turned around and gave the famous 'death glare'. But what surprised Tyson the most was his sister imitated it perfectly, for she too was glaring at the boy.

"Wow you too really are related," Max interjected.

"Well duh, oh sorry I guess I haven't introduced myself. My name is Taia Hiwatari, but you can call me Tai for short," she stated. "So if you don't mind me asking, why am I here?"

"To help us train, we were challenged by The Shadow team," Ray answered her question.

"Oh, well that explains a lot. Aren't they like the most ruthless bladeing team in the world?" she asked yet again.

Kai nodded, for that was the exact way he had put it.

"Well, if you ask me it sounds kind of corny, but you didn't so I'll help," Tai smiled, "Although first I would like to know your names."

**Flaming- (Holding ice pack) "Please review… oh thank you to ones that did review."**

**Kai- (Holding another ice pack) "By the way you guys… and girls… when you review you can comment on the story, give advice, or come up with ideas. And if you want the story to be good I suggest you, help cause he is one of the worst-"**

**Flaming- (snatches ice pack and hits him on the head) "Please review!"**


	2. The Training Begins

**Flaming- "Ready to read another horrible chapter written by me…."**

**Kai- "Whatever you say."**

**Tai- "Ok, come on, you two both know that these are great!"**

**Flaming- "Glad someone thinks so…."**

**Tai- "Did I miss something?"**

**Kai- "Yeah, her other story hasn't gotten any reviews lately."**

**Tai- "Oh, I bet they are just to speechless to review."**

**Flaming- "You tell them that."**

**Kai- "Thank you to the ones that reviewed on this story."**

**Tai- "I'm going to lighten up the mood in here while you guys are reading, so enjoy… and be thankful you are not in my shoes."**

The Training Begins 

"I'm Tyson, and this is Ray, Max, and Kenny," the boy who was obviously Tyson introduced.

"What about me," came a shrill voice from the gate, as a girl with brown hair walked in.

"Oh and this is Hilary… Hilary this is Tai," Tyson continued with the introductions.

Hilary turned her attention to the new girl in the group. She had shining silver eyes, and shoulder length curly wavy hair. The teenager wore black jeans with a turquoise tang top, and tied around her waist was a blue jean jacket. _Who is the heck is she?_

"Hi," came a quieter reply from Tai than Kai had expected.

"Who are you!" Hilary questioned frustrated because she had no idea who the new teammate was.

"I'm Kai's sister…." Tai trailed off almost seeming afraid. This concerned Kai; his sister being afraid… of Hilary? Surely he was missing something.

"Well we better get going," Kai interrupted the silence feeling his sister want to talk.

"Boys I'll meet you at the park around 5:00 am, and we will have breakfast around 8:00, then we will eat lunch around 1:00, and we will have a snack at 4:00, then dinner at 7:00. Ok?" Tai rushed as she opened the gate to leave the yard.

In answer to her question came silence. "Ok…." She answered for them as she ran out the yard.

"What was all that about?" Kai questioned his sister, wondering why she behavior had changed.

Tai looked at the pavement wondering how to answer the question, "I don't know…."

"You don't know?" Kai was so what taken back by the answer, "What do you mean you don't know?"

"I just don't…." she answered as they kept walking home. "It's hard to explain…."

"Try me," Kai stated hoping she would continue and tell him what was wrong.

"Ok, well, I just find it hard to make friends… especially with girls…. It's like they have a hard time accepting me… or something. I just don't get it. All I know is I don't want to screw up this time… I want to be friends with them, but if she doesn't like me… we might have a problem."

"Tai, I'm sure Hilary will like you. She's easy going and carefree, she's not the kind of person to hold a grudge," Kai reassured.

"I hope so…." Tai mumbled still unsure.

"You'll do fine, trust me. They'll accept you, cause they accepted me," Kai remarked knowing that would get his sister to believe him.

"If you say so," Tai stated not knowing that she was proving Kai right.

The Next Morning-

"Uh, why did I have to say 5:00, why, why why? It's too early, way too early," Tai groaned as tiredly and not to mention slowly got out of bed. The walked into her closet half asleep and got dressed in a black t-shirt that said 'I'm just me' in blue letters, and black soccer shorts. Then she sleepily dragged herself down the stairs.

Kai looked up, to see his sister just drop in a chair, and let her head fall on the table. _Guess she forgot how early 5:00 is. Guess I'll have to wake her up._ Kai thought as Tai went back to sleep.

"Come on Tai, wake up," Kai ordered as he gentle shook her.

"Who wakes up, at 5 o'clock in the morning? It's just too early," she moaned she got up to get some breakfast.

Kai shook his head as went out the door and began to practice. He took out his launcher and hooked Dranzer on to it. And with a pull of the ripcord Dranzer landed flawlessly on the porch.

Tai opened the back door, and came out with bowl of cereal. She sat down on the patio and watched her brother effortlessly launch his beyblade on the ground.

"Kai, why do you always launch your blade, when you know it's perfect?" Tai questioned looking up from the milk and cereal.

"I don't know; I guess old habits never go away…." Kai trailed off thinking about the abbey and how he always messed up with his launch.

Tai got up, after finishing her breakfast and put a comforting hand on her brother's shoulder. "Kai, it's over… there is nothing to worry about," she consoled she him thinking about it. "It's ok."

"I know, it just still bugs me," Kai confessed.

"Well don't cause that's what Boris wants. Now come on I bet the others are waiting at the park, and we don't want to keep them waiting… no telling what they would do," Tai laughed as she dragged her brother into the house, and out the front door.

At the Park-

"What's taking them so long," Tyson whined still mad that he had to wake up early.

"We're here," Tai remarked as the two came to join the group.

"It's about time…." Hilary stated for she too wasn't too thrilled about all this.

"Uh… sorry," Tai apologized looking at Kai.

**Flaming- "Wow another chapter! I think I'm getting good at this."**

**Tai- "Yep, you're doing great."**

**Kai- "Don't forget to review."**

**Tai- "It's amazing what cookies can do…. I mean you saw these two before right, and look at them now. Cookies are a fabulous invention!"**

**Flaming & Kai- "Can I have a ccokie!"**


End file.
